Sacred
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: A story of five kids trying to save five kids from saving the world.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Marcus. You may think that your job is tough? That is school is way too hard? Well, then you obviously don't know my job. See, I'm the guardian angel of Wallabe Beatles. You know, number of the kids next door. Yeah. Do you think you have it hard? And right now we were in school.

"14!" I yelled in Wally's ear. "The answer is 14!"

Wally raised his hand. The teacher called on him. "Is the answer 41?" He asked. I sighed while the other guardian angels laughed. How does he come up with these answers.

Stacy laughed the loudest. She was Abby's guardian angel. I really don't like her. But I try not to let Wally use my hatred. Something with thr rules and stuff. But I break that rule. And somehow that hatred turns into hatred for the teenagers and adults. Wally does not listen well.

"It's like this Marcus." Stacy said before whispering in Abby's ear. "14... The answer is 14... 14..."

Abby raised her hand. And of course the teacher called on her. "Is the answer fourteen?" She asked. The teacher smiled and nodded.

"See." Stacy said. "That's how you do it."

I shrugged. "Yeah well your the guardian angel of Wallabe. He doesn't listen to whatever I say. The only thing he listens to is when I say crud."

Wally slumped down in his chair. "Crud." He mumbled to himself.

As angels, we have these weird powers. The first is our wings. They can fly up to 120 mph. But first of course you need to earn your angel wings. I haven't yet. The second is our power to save our assignments. When I say assignments, I mean like Wally. How we save our assignments is kinda confusing. You know how a speeding car will miss you by inches? That's your guardian angel at work. But we only get a limit of chances like that. No one can live forever. I'm proof of that.

The third is our power to teleport. We can follow you anywhere. But even angels need sleep. And sometimes we sleep in. So we teleport to catch up with you. The last is the power to suggest. We suggest the right answers. Some angels that can't complete control. I've seen that case. You know that father guy? His guardian angel got the virus that turns them evil. And he took control of father. I know I would never do that to Wally. But sometimes the virus will eat at you. Until your helplessly under it's control.

"You know. Sometimes I wish I had the virus. Punch all you guys a little." I said stupidly. Everyone turned to me and gave me the look. Your never allowed to talk about the virus. Ever. Thankfully, the bell saved me the speech about it.

Wally rushed out of there as fast as I wanted to get out. I hated the whole virus speech. It's not a joke. It's a terrible fate. You sholdn't joke or you'll be next. Yeah well come gt me virus.

"Hey number four!" Someone called behind us. We both spun around to see a shadow. Of course, I Wally didn't see the second shadow.

"Hey number two!" Wally greeted as he started to walk with his best friend. I stayed behind and waited for my best friend, Liam.

"So," He started to say, "I heard you were joking about the virus in class."

I shrugged. "I'm not afraid of any virus. And don't give me the speech. I hate the speech. So, are you ready for the infiltration of father's house?"

Liam shook his dark blonde hair. "No. I hate father's guardian angel. Every angel who got the virus is scary." He looked up at me. "Are you scared?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course not. Butch doesn't scare me." I stopped and whispered, "It's his eyes that scare me."

"Well." Liam said. "We're all going in there. We're all going to see those eyes."

I didn't say anything. Yes. I'll see those eyes. We all will see what happens when you get the virus. And everyone will turn to me. Because I had made fun of it. Yeah, well come for me virus. I'm waiting. I'm not scared of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Did I ever mention that I hate Tanner? Really. I do. He's Nigel's guardian angel. And he is the bossiest most jerkish person in the world. Nigel is a nice person. But his guardian angel is... well Tanner. I didn't care if we were going up against Butch. It didn't give anybody any reason to be a jerk.

We were all there. Liam, Stacy, Tanner, Nioami, and me. Nioami was soomeone I actually didn't hate. She looked a lot like Kuki. Except she wears a white sweater. But that isn't a surprise. Every guardian angel wears white.

"Okay. Lets just try to stay ourselves and protect our assignments." Tanner ordered. I rolled my eyes and smirked at Nioami. She smiled and giggled.

I blushed and reached for her hand. But I forgot that I couldn't. You need to be alive to hold somebody's hand. And I was very much dead. I turned away and scratched the back of my neck. I saw Nioami smiled softly and did the same. You have to be alive. I kept telling myself. You have to be alive. If I couldn't get a chance to love Nioami, then I could try to get Kuki and Wally together.

* * *

Butch. He isn't an angel anymore. And he isn't human. What is he? Nothing. Not an angel. Not a human. He was long ago affected by the virus. A disease that will take over you. Is so powerful, you'll destroy everything in your path.

I should have been trying to protect Wally. But I couldn't. I felt drawn towards him. But so did every other angel. Like I said, the virus is powerful.

I heard a scream. A scream that came from... Nioami! Butch was chasing her! I ran as fast as I could. I could not let Nioami get infected. Not sweet and wonderful Nioami.

"Don't!" Tanner ordered. I ignored him. I would not let Nioami get hurt. At the moment I didn't care about Butch, Tanner, Liam, Stacy, or even Wally. Not even God. I just cared about Nioami.

She fell! She turned back to stare into Butch's eyes. She saw me running to her. She smiled softly and mouthed the words I love you. Butch leaned in close, to infect her. I jumped and landed on top of her. Butch grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

"Marcus!" She screamed. She tried to reach for me, but Liam held her back. "No!" She cried. "Marcus! Marcus! Don't leave me! Marcus!"

"Ahhhh!" I yelled in agony. I felt my skin turn from white to black. I screamed as my heart became hard and cold, then stopped half way. I stared down at Nioami and the others. They were looking at me like I was a monster. "Go," I hissed.

"I won't leave you!" Nioami cried. Both Stacy and Liam were dragging her away from me. I urged my arm towards her. She let out a sob and reached out for me. I could see that she was crying. We were about to touch when my hand turned into darkness.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed. Then I remembered something. One of the guardian angel powers. Able to save your assignments. Getting a virus means certain misery for the assignment. I could save Wally from misery.

I focused my hardest on it. I was an angel. I was Marcus. I was the guardian angel of Wallabe Beatles. I died from cancer. I fell in love Nioami. I needed to save Wally from myself.

I saw light fill my vision. Blinding white light. Not blackness. Light. I felt myself changing back to the angel I knew. The guardian angel named Marcus.

"Okay everyone!" Nigel said. "Lets get out of here." Butch dropped me and I fell on the hard floor. Immeadiately Nioami rushed towards me.

"Marcus!" She cried. She tried to hug me, but remembered that as angels, we can't. She blushed and said, "I'm glad you made it Marcus." Then she stopped and stared at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"Wings." She gasped. "You got wings."

I looked behind me to see white wings. They looked like little white doves, sitting on your shoulder. I stroked them. They felt like an owls wing.

I smiled at her. "I guess that means we can go flying now." I said.

She frowned. "I don't have my wings yet." She argued.

I reached for her hand. And this time, I felt her. She gazed up at me with hope in her eyes. I stood up and she steped up with me. I saw everyone else walking away. Nioami and I held hands until we were at the treehouse. When we got there? I flapped my wings into the night sky, carrying her.

Come get me virus. I thought. I'm ready for you.


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned and turned. Yes, angels sleep. What do you think they do at night? Of course we need sleep. You'll be surprised at how many people think that angels don't sleep. Anyway, I urned to my right side and guess who I saw smiling at me? That's right Nioami.

"Morning." She whispered. I smiled and took her hand. I moved slightly closer towards her. She did the same. Our knees were touching, and our heads were leaning on eachothers, with our lips barely not touching.

"You know the others think we're insane suicidal lovers right?" I asked.

She laughed quietly. "We probably are."

There was a long silence. It was true, the others thought we were the insane and suicidal lovers of Earth. It was partly true. We did love eachother. And ever since I almost gave myself up for Nioami, I have been called suicidal. And when Nioami tried to save me, she was called insane. But, we were lovers.

"Wanna go flying?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Everyone is going to wake up soon. And you know Tanner. He'll think the worst and get Kuki and the others to go on a crazy mission."

I stood up. "Then how about a romantic boat ride?" I asked.

She stood up with me and laughed. "A boat ride?" She echoed.

"Yeah." I said. I waved my hand. And a tiny sailboat appeared in the middle of the room. "The blue boxing ring can be a lagoon. And now we have our romantic boat." I stepped in and reached out my hand to her. She smiled nd took my hand and stepped in the boat.

"You know." She said as she sat down. "I was thinking that maybe we should try to get Kuki and Wally together. We could spend more time together if they did go out."

There, you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her

I laughed. "You know Wallabe. He's too stubborn to admit he likes Kuki."

And you don't know why  
But your dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

I smiled and started to turn the boat. She laughed and stood up to kick me. Instead, she fell over and fell into my arms.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

We both laughed for a while until we both stopped. We just stared into eachothers eyes. I think we both didn't want to leave eachothers eyes or anything.

Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boys too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame too bad  
Your gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

"You know." Nioami said, breaking the loving silence. "I really love you- your wings." I smirked at hearing her stutter. Of course she was going to say you. Not your wings. And that's when Liam came bursting in.

"Hey Marcus." Liam said walking in. When he saw me and Nioami, he held up his hands in shock. "Whoa. What did I stop here?" I laughed and pushed Nioami off of me. Liam chuckled softly and sat next to the boat.

"Hey, do you guys remember that song kiss the girl?" He asked, giving me a smug smirk.

"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl" He sang. I chuckled and shoved him. But he kept singing.

"Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's a shame too bad  
He gonna miss the girl  
Sha la la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl"

"Fine!" Nioami suddenly said. "If it'll make you shut up." She leaned in close to me and puckered her lips. She closed her eyes and kept leaning towards me. I shot Liam a death look and did the same.

"Sha la la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it now  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl."

Liam finally stopped singing. I took Nioami's hand. We both leaned closer until... our lips finally touched. I felt like I exploded. I felt like shouting it to the world. I kissed Nioami! I kissed Nioami!

"Finally!" Liam said loudly. "I was thinking I had to get some misiltoe out here!"

I laughed silently as the sun poked it's head out from the horizon. I kissed Nioami sun. I kissed Nioami...

* * *

Ok guys. I want your opinion. Which story should I write.

1. The whole sector V have an epic game of hide and seek!

2. Sector V gets transported into the past... all the way into the past with a tyranasaurus rex!

3. Ten years later, Wally died. And Kuki is dating someone else. So when Wally magically comes back to life, will Kuki chose to be with him instead? I mean, it has to be him, there's no mistaking that orange sweater.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry if I update too fast, but this story is kinda addicting. Anyway, I was thinking of getting OC's from you, and one from me, and make angels for them. So if you want to see you OC's guardian angel, PM me or ask in a review. Now, back to the story!

* * *

Every once in a while, the angel team has a few precious moments to themselves. And what do they do during these few precious moments? Well, right now, nothing.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Tanner asked. I raised my hand like a little child. Tanner sighed and turned to Stacy, hoping she had an idea. Meanwhile, Marcus the hansom was yelling things like pick me!

Liam raised his hand. Tanner, glad to not call on me, pointed to Liam happily. Liam dropped his hands and said, "Marcus has his hand up."

"Fine. Marcus, what do you think we should do?" Tanner sighed.

"Marcus thinks we should watch camp rock two and then randomly break out in a singing and dance sequence." I suggested. "Marcus is thinking we should sing teenage dream."

"Well," Nioami said, "I think we should do Kareoke or visit Lisa on the moon base or ignore Marcus for the rest of the night."

Tanner stood up and immediately said, "I vote the third one."

I copied him. "I vote the third one too." I agreed.

"Well." Stacy finally said. "I think we should first have a singing contest, and then have a movie marathon." She smiled at the end of her sentence, as if waiting for an appaluse.

"Movie marathon?" I echoed. "You had way too many sleepovers when you were alive didn't you? Come on, we may as well be playing truth or dare. But if we watched tron..."

"I could go for a game of truth or dare." Nioami said, giving me a smirk. "Marcus, how about you go first?"

"Okay. But all our truth's are for everybody." I said firmly. Everybody nodded. "Okay. So who out of the angels do you guys hate the most?"

"Marcus." Liam said.

"Marcus." Tanner.

"Marcus." Nioami agreed.

"Marcus." Stacy.

I rolled my eyes as Liam said his Truth question. "Okay, spill it. Who do you guys like? No jokes here. Who do you people have crushes on?"

I blushed. "Nioami." I admitted.

Nioami took my hand and said, "Marcus."

Stacy looked embarrassed. "Liam." She said quietly.

Only Tanner didn't look embarrassed. In fact, he was smirking happily. "I like Lisa. You know, Rachel's guardian angel?"

"Well. Liam has a crush on Stacy." Liam admitted happily. He stood up and sat next to Stacy. They both smiled at eachother, but didn't do anything else. That's when it hit me. Only angel's with wings can touch other angels. Which means... my kiss with Nioami was a fake. She didn't actually feel it. I suddenly realised I let go of Nioami's hand. She didn't feel my holding her hand. So why hold it?

Love is like a rose.

But when will me and Nioami's rose get picked?


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on the door is hardly ever good. Especially when it's in the middle of the night. I groaned and stood up to answer it. That's another thing angels do. Just because they're jerks, they will pretend to be ghosts. Then, when you try to prove you saw a ghost, they disappear. And some angels will go way to far and pretend to be aliens. Have you ever seen that movie the forth kind? Angels.

I opened the door while Liam, Stacy, Tanner and Nioami followed. I didn't dare look at Nioami. She didn't feel anything when I hold her hand, or when I kiss her. And she didn't say anything.

"Hey." I greeted the person at the door. I hid back my frown of disgust. The person at the door was a fanfiction author. Her pen name is KNDnumbuh007. I call her catnip. She is the one of few people who can see guardian angels.

"So what are you doing here catnip?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to see the new insane lovers of the angels." She said happily.

"Was the insane lovers." I corrected. I saw Nioami shoot me a surprised and angry look. I met her gaze and held it for a long time. And that's when catnip's guardian angel walked in.

I caught my gasp as she walked in. Her blonde hair layed perfectly on her head. Her beautiful blue eyes stared at me with a loving gaze. Not only that, but she had the sweetest purple wings. Even her plain white dress was perfect for her.

"Does that mean your free?" Taylor asked. I looked over at Liam and Tanner. Of course, they were drooling. Literatlly. Taylor is like the heart throb of every guardian angel. Wait. Did she just ask me out?

"Yeah." Nioami agreed harshly. "We're over."

Taylor nodded. "Ah. The insane lovers having a fight. That's cool. So, are you guys going to the party tonight?" She asked.

A lump got caught in my throat. Party? Oh yeah. The guardian angel's Christmas party. Who was hosting it this year? I'm supposed to hold it next year. I hate the Christmas parties. You see, one angel had to give up their post. Which means they were allowed to completely disappear from existence. Never to be heard of again. Last year, it was a guardian angel named Chealsea. And it ended terribly for her assignment.

Liam smiled softly. "Yeah. We'll be there Taylor." He promised.

"Yeah." Catnip agreed. "I'm being the DJ this year. I came here to see what everybody wanted to hear for the dance. So, what are your favorite songs?"

"Teenage dream."

"Whoa is me."

"Perfect."

"We are who we are."

"Raise your glass."

Catnip nodded as she wrote them on her hand. "Okay. Wait. Marcus? Did you say teenage dream?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She shook her. "Never mind."

* * *

Ok. So I had to stop it there. Sorry numbuh7 if you didn't like your random nickname or guardian angel. Heh heh. There is so many things I can do with you being the DJ. Anyway, a dance? A sacrafice? The next chapter just screams drama.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm still looking for OC's! And sorry for the slow update!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Nioami asked.

"Yep." Taylor answered.

"Wow. That was fast."

I laughed. "That's what... Never mind."

Stacy, Taylor, Nioami and catnip both raised an eyebrow at me. "You were gonna say that's what she said weren't you?" Stacy asked.

I gasped defensively. "No! I was gonna say... that's what I was gonna say. Because I was gonna say that was fast."

Liam laughed. "That's what she said."

Tanner shook his head as we entered the church. "Liam stop it. Marcus is a bad enough influence. We don't want to ruin catnip's innocence do we?"

"Yes. She deserves it."

"Shut up Marcus. You know. I've always wanted to say something to you. And now that I finally have a chance, I don't know what to say. Retarted may be a good one."

"Now, now, Tanner. Here in Canada we use the term mentally challenged."

"You don't live in Canada Marcus."

"My cousin is from Canada." I said hopefully.

Tanner sighed sadly. "Just go raid the snack table."

I saluted at him. "Will do sir!"

Yeah, we were at the Christmas party. And who just ran to the DJ table? That's right. Good old catnip. And who just ran to the snack table? A hansome young boy named Marcus and his sidekick Liam. Do you rememmber sidekicks? I mean like Robin from batman. Man does that robin guy have weird pants.

"Heh heh... pants." I laughed.

Liam raised an eyebrow at me. "You okay Marcus?" He asked slowly.

I smiled at him. "Of course I am. Now come on. We need to get you some weird pants. And maybe a robin."

"Okay..."

We started to walk past the screaming and dancing people. The song playing right now was something by Taylor Swift.I think it was you belong with me or something like that. I stopped and glanced across the dance floor. Nioami was sitting with Stacy and Tanner. She turned to me and for a minute our gaze met. She stood up suddenly and started to walk towards me. I did the same.

We met each other in the middle of the dance floor. And we stared at eachother for a long time. We had a hatred-loving kind of gaze to eachother. Behind her I saw Liam making faces behind her and ready to burst out laughing. And for some reason... I didn't care. Even when Taylor started to join him.

"Marcus..." Nioami started. "Why are you mad at me?"

I shook my head. "Because... you don't physically feel anything when we hold hands or kiss. And you didn't tell me you didn't feel anything. I guess I thought that..." My voice trailed off.

She reached for my hand and I pulled away. "I do feel something Marcus." She sobbed. "When we kiss or hold hands... I know this will sound corny... but I feel love for you. I feel like I never loved anything else. I feel like I..."

"Love you?" I suggested, taking her hand. I realised tear drops on my guitar started playing. Man was catnip way into Taylor Swift!

She nodded and leaned forward. She laid her head on my sholder. I laid my head on her head. Both of our hands were cupped together. And we were slowing moving in a circle. I know the moment was corny... but I don't really care right now.

It was a perfect moment until I heard the words, "May Marcus come to the stage please?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sorry for updating two chapters in a row. Fanfiction was being stupid. So I basically spent twenty minutes yelling 'STUPID FANFICTION! YOU HAVE NO CHEESE WHIZ!'

* * *

My heart sank as I walked up to the empty stage. The only sounds were my footsteps slamming on the wood. Everyone was silent, not wanting to talk. But I knew what they were thinking. Marcus had been chosen. Chosen to die, even though he was already dead. The worst possible fate.

My eyes somehow were drawn at looking at Nioami. I guess I just wanted to tell her something. Something imporant. She was staring up at me sadly. It was as if she couldn't let me go... with her mind or her gaze. We held our gazes at eachother. Niether of us wanting to mouth the words I love you. Even though we were thinking it.

A small looking black hole was in the middle of the stage. Because I was chosen, I had to step inside it. And go somewhere that angels were forbidden to talk about. Like the virus. I hesitated for a moment. Was that the reason I was chosen? Because I had out smarted the virus? That somehow, it effected someone else? And the angel council was punishing me secretly?

I shook my head to remove the thought. I was four steps away from the black hole. I glanced down at the crowd again.

Tanner had turned away from me. He was biting his lip, trying to stop ters from running down his face. He wasn't succeeding. I took another step. Three more two go. I looked at Stacy, who was crying on Catnip's shoulder. And catnip wasn't paying attention. She stared at me like she couldn't breath anymore. I ignored them at took another step. Two more. I glanced one more time at the crowd.

Nioami...

"Nooo!" A voice cried out in the middle of the crowd. "Take me!" The voice begged. "I volunteer to take Marcus's place!"

I caught my breath as I recognised the voice. The person who just ten minutes ago, I was laughing with. The person who whenever I see him, I smile. This was the first time I didn't smile when I saw him. If you couldn't guess, the person I was talking about Liam. He walked up past everyone and up to the stage.

"Liam no." I told him sternly. He looked into my eyes and nodded.

He then turned to the crowd. "I volunteer to take Marcus's place as a sacrafice!" He announced.

"No!" Nioami yelled and started to climb onto the stage. "I volunteer to take Marcus's place!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere an old looking angel stepped forward. I immediately recognised him as someone from the angel council. Had he come to see me die a second time?

"Well well Marcus..." The old man said. "Looks like you have a decision to make. You are to decide which one of these angels will be sacraficed. Your best friend, or your girlfriend?" He looked at me and smirked evily. "What's it gonna be Marcus?" He sneered.

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I couldn't think. Let alone talk. I gulped and tried again. It was useless. I turned to Liam helplessly. He smiled softly but didn't say anything. So I turned to Nioami. Her face was full of sadness. She reached for my and I pulled her in for a hug. She smiled bravily and I smiled back. I turned tothe man, ready to speak...

* * *

AN: I stopped it there. It's your choice on whether Marcus should save Liam, or Nioami. MUAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This made me sad... almost nobody reviewed the last chapter... Maybe because fanfiction is getting back at me for saying that it didn't have cheese whiz.

* * *

Two weeks later...

I mostly sat in my... I mean wally's room. It isn't mine. Nothing's mine anymore. The only reason I'm still a little connected to the world is because of Wallabe. I spend most of my time hanging around him. Maybe it because... I had this feeliing everytime I whispered something to him that he would say my name.

It's all a question of sanity don't you think? How much is too much insanity? How do you know how much insanity you need to be called insane? How much do you have to desert yourself to be called insane?

Sometimes I think that I'm just some madman in a hospital. Mumbling about angels and a boy named Wallabe. And screaming Nioami, and Liam's name at night. Does a madman know he's mad? Or is a madman actually smarter than us all? With all their knowledge forming different versions of the world?

Am I insane?

Suddenly, Wally's head snapped up. "Marcus?" He asked.

I bite my lip. I fought with myself not to say anything. I lost. "Yes." I answered.

Wally's head turned to me and scanned all around me. I held my breath. Waiting... hoping... he would say my name again. Instead, he shrugged and turned back to his breakfast.

I put my head down, and when I looked up, I saw Tanner staring at me. Tanner and I were never really friends. But he has a good heart. When he sees me doing something I shouldn't, he ignores it because he knows I'm going through something. Thing is, I've been trying to dealing with it for two weeks.

We were all at the treehouse. Being silent while our assignments talked to eachother. It's funny, how Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and wally are so oblivious to what had happened two weeks ago.

Sometimes I wish...

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and didn't smile. There, frowning down at me, was... Nioami.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly. I shrugged and stood up to go with her. She pulled me by the hand, and I let her go and just started to follow her. Yes. I choose Nioami instead of Liam. Everytime I close my eyes, I see him smiling, or his eyes when I choose Nioami. I remember how scared and shocked and unforgiving they looked. I will never forget those eyes that haunted my dreams.

She stopped and turned to me. We were Wally's room. The place that we first kissed. Was she thinking of that? Was she thinking about how Liam sang to us until she kissed? Did she even remember or care?

"Marcus..." She started slowly. "I know that your dealing with things. But you just can't seperate yourself from the world. You can't just pretend that Liam didn't exist. You can't do that to Stacy, or Tanner, or catnip, or Taylor... or me. You love me don't you? So why would you hurt me like that?"

I was suddenly furious. "That's just it!" I screamed. "I love you too much! I love you so much I gave up my best friend! I love you so much I don't want anything bad to happen to you. That's why I got and outsmarted the virus. That's why the angel council is out to get me. Th's why I chose you. That's why I want to protect you. Because I love you too much!" I took a deep breath. "But I also love Liam. And I tried to save him. I tried to save him from the depression I'm feeling right now. I was..." My voice trailed off.

I looked up at Nioami. She was trying to hide tears from running down her cheeks. She wasn't succeeding. I feel down to my knees. My hands clawed at the ground as I let tears wash over my face, and eventually fall to the ground.

"I need to help!" I screamed. "I need to save..." My voice was drained out by constant sobbing.

That's when I looked out the window...

* * *

AN: OK. Next chapter is gonna be about Wally, thinking he's hearing a ghost and... just read the next chapter...


End file.
